The Before time of Lock, Shock and Barrel
by Miyuki Kawaiinoda
Summary: BARREL'S IS UP!.oOFinally Anyway remeber this is Lock, Shock and Barrel's past live. RR :D Rateing went up cause of Cursing....ON WITH THE SHOW!
1. Lock

Miyuki: YAY!!!!! MY FIRST NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FANFIC!!!!!! ::throws confetti:: ahem, anyway, I have decided to......write....THE ORIGINS OF LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL!!!!! This is NOT, I repeat NOT historically accurate, it was just a background for the fic so, do not complain!!! They didn't start off as brothers and sister, in fact they never knew each other till Jack found them. This is Lock's story before he died and was reborn in Halloween Town. I am hoping to have this be a four maybe five chap. Story but it may take me some time, Shocks origin is giving me trouble.... -___-;; anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW.....  
  
~*~  
  
Lock Danforth was a very handsome seventeen year old. Many girls in Boston were head over heels for the young man, but he had eyes for only one, Savanna Williams.  
  
Savanna was a very shy girl. She kept to herself leaving her home only when necessary. She had often seen Lock walking by her house and dreamed of at least talking to him. But he had so many girls after him, why would he bother to notice her?  
  
  
  
Lock had very admirable looks, although he was very individual about them. While most of the young men in Boston had their hair grown long, Lock had his rather short, but his bangs were long. It was the year 1692 and everyone was getting ready for All Hallows Eve.  
  
It was the night before All Hallows eve or as people called it for short Halloween. The town had decided to hold a bon fire in the square. Locks friends were going to take their girlfriends but everyone was interested in who he was taking. "You'll just have to wait...and see." Was all Lock said.  
  
He walked along a familiar route down Main St. He let his mind wander and when he snapped back to reality he was in front of Savanna's house. 'How'd I get here?'  
  
Just then Savanna came out, she was going into town. She was surprised to see Lock standing outside her door.  
  
"Lock! Oh my, you startled me."  
  
"H-hi Savanna," 'god she is beautiful', "Um... I was wondering if y- you'd like to go with me to the Bon fire t-tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course I would love to go."  
  
Lock looked up, "Really? Well, ahem, I'll pick you up at Seven, no later then the last toll of the bell. See You"  
  
"Goodbye." She waved to him till he was out of site, she sighed. Her wish had come true. Now she had only one little problem, what to wear.  
  
Lock walked very happily back home. The girl of his dreams was going to spend all of Halloween with him. He got home and began working no his costume.  
  
The big finally arrived and, as he had promised, Lock was at savanna's house by the seventh toll.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked pulling off his wooden Devil mask. His bangs were being held up by axle grease in the shape of horns. He was wearing a red shirt and pants with a red pointed tail attached. Savanna came out dressed as a gypsy. Her face was partially hidden by a veil.  
  
"Of course." She answered.  
  
They headed towards the large bonfire. Lock couldn't keep his eyes off Savanna . She was simply gorgeous. They arrived at the bonfire just as first dance began. Lock held his hand out to Savanna.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled and placed her hand in his. "Of course, dear little devil."  
  
They danced together near the fire all night long, till the moon was almost out of the sky. Lock looked at Savanna. "Come on." He pulled her to a secluded grove, he took off his mask. He grinned at her. "Your so beautiful, my love, you captured my heart since I first laid eyes on you. No one has ever made me feel this way. The empty place inside my heart, it seems to have filled up when I saw you."  
  
"That means that we're meant to be." She said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
He leaned towards her, she closed her eyes as his lips met her. Lock pulled her closer as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He released her for a moment only to breathe. He ran his hand over her cheek. "You are more beautiful then anyone, no anything in the whole world. I love.."  
  
His words were interrupted by a shriek. "WHY YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE TRAMP!!" a shrill voice cried out.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL THIS BOY FROM!" cried another more high pitched voice.  
  
Lock turned to see two girls standing beside one of the trees. "Vanessa Franklin and Abigail Parson. What in the name of god are you doing here?"  
  
They flocked to him, pushing Savanna to the ground. Abigail placed her arms around Lock's neck. She was very pretty but very vain. "Why to stop this hussy from stealing you my dearest one."  
  
Vanessa hugged Lock from behind. She was as pretty as the Abigail, but twice as vain and obsessed with him. "We don't want you getting hurt by some two pence harlot." They began leading Lock away, but he broke free from their grasp and towards Savanna. "Here let me help you up, dearest."  
  
He lifted her off the ground to the horrified gasps of the other two girls. They turned and marched off in a huff whispering along the way.  
  
"I apologize for those two, they're always following me around. Shall I take you home now?:  
  
"Yes love. The night was wonderful but I need my rest."  
  
The next morning Lock awoke to the sounds of the Town crier. "Hear ye! Hear ye! The woman known as Savanna Williams has been accused of witchcraft! Trial begins this afternoon! Hear ye! Hear ye!..."  
  
Lock jumped out of bed and ran to his door. He tried to open but it was locked from the outside. He began to bang furiously on the door. "LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!!! MOTHER!!! FATHER!!!"  
  
His screams could be heard downstairs where his mother and father were sitting with Vanessa, Abigail and the priest father Samson.  
  
"Father Samson, is it right to do this to the boy?" Mrs. Danforth asked.  
  
"Yes Goody Danforth. We need to keep him from the witch so she can not weave her evil spells upon him and infect his innocent mind."  
  
Vanessa looked at the Father. "Father Samson, may we go an speak with lock?"  
  
"Of course, but no matter what he says do not open the door. The spell may still be strong on him."  
  
"MOTHER!!! PLEASE LET ME SEE SAVANNA!!! SHE IS INNOCENT!!! FATHER!!! MOTHER... please...let me out." Lock banged the door once more then slid down to the floor. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.   
  
Then,  
  
"Lock," Vanessa cooed, "Don't worry Lock. Abigail, Mary, Rebecca and I will make sure that evil witch is hung so your pure heart can go to someone else. At this moment that harlot is being tortured to get the truth out of her. You'll be free soon darling."  
  
"You're insane! You've been driven mad by jealousy! I will never find another. Leave now both of you!" he growled.  
  
Vanessa smiled at Abby, "I see the evil ones spell is still strong. Just wait a while my love and you shall be freed!"   
  
They turned and headed down the stairs.  
  
Many days passed and the only time the doors was opened was for breakfast and dinner and if he had any dirty cloths. Also to empty the chamber pot. The only way Lock got any news of the trial was the daily report of the town crier. And of course when Vanessa, Abby or their friend Rebecca came to tell then what lovely horrors had befallen Savanna.  
  
A bout a month later Vanessa came running up the stairs. She pressed her self against Locks door. "Your finally going to be free my love! Abby testified today and they are finally going to hang her!!!"   
  
She giggled madly and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Lock sat on his bed, silent tears streaming down his paled cheeks.   
  
Over the past weeks he had grown pale and sick looking from sorrow. His once vibrant blues eyes were a sickly yellow and his lips a dull violet.  
  
All afternoon he heard the people gathering around in the square outside his window. Then he heard cheering and Father Samson speaking. Lock slowly got up and walked to the window.  
  
Savanna was exhausted, she was actually welcoming death. Happy that her sufferings were finally over she looked towards heaven and saw her beloved Lock staring mournfully down at her. She smiled up at him as the executioner released the trap door.   
  
She mouthed "God will save the innocent" and her world went black.  
  
  
  
Lock fell to the floor sobbing on the floor. He had killed an innocent girl by simply loving her. At least she had died instantly with no pain. She had left this plane with a smile no less.   
  
He stood up and watched the crowd slowly depart, some throwing stoned or rotten fruit at the corpse.  
  
By dusk the square was empty. Lock looked at himself in the mirror, once again in his devil costume. Only now with his paled features he seemed more demonic. He grabbed his black cloak and opened his window. He took a deep breath and jumped on the rafters. He slid down a bit but caught himself on the ledge. He gently lowed himself to the ground and put on the grinning devil mask. He headed towards the gallows, hoping not to see anyone around.   
  
He stepped up to retrieve Savanna's body, he was going to bury her so that the rest of the town wouldn't tear the body up, like they did with the other 'witches'. He cut the rope with his knife and carried Savanna into the woods with a shovel he grabbed from a near by wood shack.  
  
He picked a peaceful place that he thought she'd like and began digging. He dug until his hands blistered and his back ached. When he had finished bury her he sat. He slowly carved her name into a stone and set it up as a make shift tombstone.   
  
He sat back down to sharpen his knife.  
  
Near midnight he heard an odd sound. It was a mixture of singing, laughing and cackling. He ignored it and went back to his knife, now very sharp and let his mind wander. Soon the sound grew louder and closer until Lock couldn't ignore it. He stood up, hiding his knife beneath the folds of his cloak.   
  
"WHOEVER US OUT THERE! SHOW YOUR SELVES! I AM UNARMED."   
  
He lied.  
  
A few bushes shook and two figures walked out. Vanessa and Abby, they were dressed completely in black and their hair was loose and filled with small twigs as if they had been running through the woods. They walked up to Lock and dragged him to the floor. Abby held him gently yet firmly as Vanessa leaned over him   
  
"You are finally mine love." She whispered before she kissed him passionately. Abby growled at her partner and pulled her off of Lock.   
  
"You stupid oaf! You weren't supposed to kiss him!! He belongs to me."   
  
Vanessa smirked, "No my dear friend he belongs to me, and me alone. I enjoyed your friend ship but now my love is within reach."   
  
She yelled and ran towards Abby. A glint of silver before the knife plunged deep into the girls bosom. Abby grabbed her friends shoulder as she toppled over. She looked up towards Lock still on the floor, she smiled weakly,   
  
"I loved you too, yet I never got a kiss." Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Lock looked at Vanessa an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Anger, pure uncontrollable anger raced through Lock as he slowly got up.   
  
Vanessa ran towards him the knife still in her hand. "My love, my love!"   
  
He looked at her, pulling his knife out of the folds. He grabbed her by the hair holding the knife to her neck.  
  
"Why are you doing this my love?"  
  
"Because you stole the lives of two innocents." He smiled and slit her throat.   
  
He carefully laid the body down and cleaned off the knife. He looked up to heaven,   
  
"Savanna said 'God will save the innocent' heh, since you can't save me just tell Savanna that I truly did love her. And I WILL see her again."  
  
He cleaned the knife out and looked at the grave and the two bodies. He sighed and drove the knife through his chest. AS his spirit lay in his body waiting for something to happen he saw a strange creature and then his sight went black.  
  
~*~  
  
GAH!!!! What creature did Lock see? Was it Jack or the Oogie Boogie man?? Hmmmm, I wonder. Anyway the next part should be up er.... Soon? As you have probably guessed the next part is Shock's and well I don't want to give anything away. Soooo plz R/R thx!!!! ;D 


	2. Shock

WOW! I didn't think that many ppl liked this movie........ KOOLIO!!!!!!!!! Well here it is the next part. Sorry it took so long, I'm starting my senior year in High School sooooooo time is scarce! A little over view, takes place in France, around the same time as Lock's story did only Shock is a little older, angst a lot of angst in this on and again I warn you OOCness I supposed to be here cause of the fact that their still alive. Oh yeah btw, anyone care to Beta-read my stories? I need help. Anywho.... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
~*~  
She held her head up and walked past a troupe of Gypsies waiting near the bakers stand . She was of a somewhat prominent family in Paris. Her name was Shock LeBeau. 19 and reaching marring age, she had her eyes set on one of the Judges guards, a Mr. Victor LeVou. She was going there now to bring him a small basket of lunch. She stepped past the cathedral Notre Dame and headed toward the Palace of justice. She smiled at the front guard and made her way up towards the back halls.  
She waved at him from the entrance to the North Wing corridor, he came towards her and swept her into his arms.  
"Ahh, my dear shock, I have been hoping you would come." He kissed her on the neck.  
She laughed, "Victor remember where we are. I have brought you something." She handed him the basket.  
"Ahhh your cooking makes guarding this drafty hallway bearable. Now my love you must leave before the Judge sees you, he is not kind to visitors." He drew her once again into his arms and with a a parting kiss left back to his post.  
Shock sighed and headed towards her families home, her best friend Monique was waiting for her.  
"So I see you went to see that slime of a man Victor." She huffed.  
"What do you mean slime?" Shock had never heard her talk like that about Victor, "Did he tell you something offensive?"  
"No Shock it was what he DID that was wrong not what he has said, I should really not have even mentioned it, but being the friend that I am I need to tell you."  
Shock looked at Monique, "What did he do?"  
"Oh Shock it was so awful! I was walking down towards The Palace of Justice when I heard someone laughing and then a giggle."  
"So? What does this have to do with me? You know very well what goes on in those dark alcoves Moni."  
"Yes, but when they stepped out I saw who it was...It was Victor and Delphine. She had her arm around him and he was grabbing her waist. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and the headed towards a near by in. I thought they were drunk and that would explain things but the were sober."  
"Moni are you sure the light wasn't playing tricks on you?"  
'Positive. Look it's not my fault if you don't believe me, but ask him yourself!" She turned around and hurried down the street.  
"I will!" Shock yelled, "and I hope to prove you wrong dear friend." She stepped into her house and locked the door.  
~*~  
Shock walked towards the Palace of Justice. She had promised Victor she would walk with him to the morning mass. When she arrived at the door she noticed a small crowd lingering near the door.   
'Wonder what's going on.'  
"HE'S DEAD!!!" the shout rang out, "THE GUARD HAS BEEN KILLED!!! IT'S A CURSE!!!"  
a gasp went through the crowd and Shock fought to get to the front of the line.  
There lying on the ground, a look of abject horror on his face, was Victor. Shock fainted the last echoes in her head were, "It was her, she cursed him and I know how..."  
~*~  
Shock awoke later that day in the room of the nearby inn The Skull and Talon. She rubbed her forehead to get rid of the mild throbbing that had appeared there. A knock on the door only made the pain grow. She mumbled come in.   
The door openly slowly and the Judge Duvont stepped in. He closed the door behind. His face was set stone cold, no emotion shown. His dull gray eyes looked at Shock.  
"What is your name girl?"  
"Shock LeBeau." She answered sternly.  
"What is your age?"  
"19 years."  
"Do you know anything about the happenings this past night?"  
Shock looked at him, a bit confused. What did he mean and what about Victor. "Oh your honor, what about my Victor. It's not true is it? Please let him be alive..! please." She sunk back into the bed. "Please," she sobbed.  
The Judge looked at her, "You should know if it is true or not, you were the one who killed the guard."  
Shock looked up, "No I would-how could-I WOULD NEVER HARM HIM!"  
"You were the last person to see him alive, you gave him a meal. It very simple for a woman to slip a bit of poison into the yeast of rising bread."  
"I did murder Victor. You have no proof."  
"I'm afraid I do, two witnesses that say they saw you baking and saw you slip something into the yeast. Something from a small black vile. Tell me did you plan to murder me as well,. For that it's the only reason that I can find as to why you would want to waste the life of a mere guard."  
She stood from the bed, a bit wobbly still, 'Your honor, I am n murderer. That vile was a bit of cinnamon that I add to the bread for flavor. It was not poison."  
"Lying wench! GUARDS!" Two armored men walked in, "Arrest her."  
"WHAT!? I am innocent! I have done nothing wrong!"  
"You are under arrest," The guard began "For the attempted murder of Judge Duvont."  
They carried her to the Palace of Justice, shock fighting the whole way. "Move along!" The guards called, "Make way for the Prisoner."  
~*~  
They through her into a cell. "You will wait here till your execution."  
"What about my trial!!!"  
"we have enough evidence to prove that your guilty, a trial would simply delay the inevitable." They walked away, slamming the door shut.  
As the sound echoed through the cells, Shock leaned her head against the wall, tears falling freely from her eyes. "What happened, I'm innocent!!! I swear I'm innocent." She wailed, "Please believe me!!!"   
"they won't hear nor listen to you child." A grizzled voice spoke from a few cells down. "They do what they want. Judge Duvont is paranoid that the whole world is out to get him. What is your name child?"  
Shock sniffed, "Shock LeBeau, and who am I speaking to?"  
"Ahhhh, does my accent not give me away, I am from England. My name is Jonathan Hale. I was arrested four years ago for suspected espionage. I have been waiting since for my trial. But you my dear, well you may not survive the month. Be careful of what you do and what you say."  
Shock nodded, even though she knew that the man could not see her. She turned towards the window, the sunset light filtering through. How she wished she was back home.   
~*~  
It had been two weeks and still now word from any one. Jonathan had finally gotten the trial he had been waiting for, and the execution that went with it. Shock placed her tear and dirt stained face into her blackened hands. Her once beautiful hair was tangled and matted. She wiped a non-existent tear from her cheek, it had become habit, when the door to the dungeon opened. She heard the click of heels and the swish of a long skirt. The figure stopped in front of her cell. She looked up. A young girl with newly tanned skin and long dark hair in a plait. "Well," the girl began, " It seems that the little pig has finally found her rightfull place. You look so perfect in the muck and filth."  
'Who are you?' shock asked.  
"My name is Delphine MarVon, if I had been you I would have listened to your friend. She was only trying to warn you. But being as pigheaded as you are, you refused her advice. Well you should remember me. I was to be wed to your Victor LeVou. That is until he met you. He forgot about me, and focused on you and you alone!!!" You voice was beginning to rise and had the edge of bitterness. " a few weeks ago I decided to try my luck with him once more. But it seems he only saw me as a fling. A little whore, if you will. So I decided that both of you had to pay for my unhappiness." She drew closer a malicious smile spread across her face. ' So I bribed a friend of mine to help me. We came up with a story that fit, I made sure that your friend saw me with someone she thought to be Victor. Then I slipt poison into some food I brought victor before morning. An di made sure you were blamed.'  
"But the Judge has me in here for treason as he calls it."  
"Yes I said that the food was meant for him, and that Victor sensing something wrong took the food and died saving his life. Well my dear, your sentence has been decided. Tomorrow you will die, by burning. Avoire, mes amie." She laughed and turned towards the stairs and the door.  
Shock watched her leave. She was innocent, and that woman had framed her out of jealousy. No one believed her, she looked out of her window. She saw the stage being built and the pyre being prepared. Delphine was not lying, she was to be burned at the stake. She sobbed and fell to the floor a crumpled heap of lost hope.  
~*~  
The guards brought her up to the scaffold tying her to the stake. They placed bundles of kindling around her ankles and up to her knees. Judge Duvont walked up with a torch and addressed the gathering crowd.  
"The girl know as Shock LeBeau has been accused of attempted murder and treason. She has refused to plead guilty and as such must be punished. May the Lord have Mercy on her soul." He dropped the torch onto the kindling, it slowly grew into a blaze.  
Shock was choking on the smoke, the stoic face of the Judge beginning to ripple with the waves of heat coming from the constantly fed blaze. She felt the skin on her legs begin to burn with pain as the fire grew stronger and began to climb her robes. She gasped in pain and choked on the bile rising in her throat. White hot irons seemed to be pressing everywhere, everything was white as the pain drew closer to to her head. She looked up at the sky, her eyes sightless from pain. "She was screaming and her throat was raw by know. She looked at the smoke floating above her, she gasped for air. "God will save the innocent" she heard in her mind. As she let go of her mortal barrings she saw a grinning face and went towards it as she heard the Judge scream, " THE TRAITOR HAS BREATHED HER LAST!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
OMG!!! heheh sorry I took so long to post this, I had band and S.A.T's to deal with. -_-; Oh well. Hopefully this part didn't royally suck. I used fire to explain why Shock's hair is so stringy and curly . To me it looks like burnt hair. So whose next... Barrel. Mwahaha I have good plans for Barrel. So far no one knows who this mysterious person is.   
Maybe one good guess.... n_n 


	3. And Barrel

Miyuki: HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS!!! I LIVE O.O!!!! ^^; Sorry this took a while to get out but I gots it out….Now without MORE adieu…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
~*~  
  
The early morning air seeped through under he window sill. Barrel wrapped the thread-bear blanket tighter about himself. One thing he hated about the attic was the early morning drafts that tended to blow in, despite his efforts to keep them outside.  
  
He sighed and sat up, scratching his head he looked around the room.  
  
"Now that I'm up….what to do."  
  
He looks at the door and notices he faint light coming from the crack underneath.  
  
'That's not morning light….the suns over there.'  
  
He walks towards the door and sneaks downstairs. He peers around the corner of the stair well. His eyes fall on the two men talking in hushed whispers in the parlor.  
  
"So you've got what I want?" the darker haired man asked.  
  
"A cours Sam, a cours.Have I ever let ye down?"  
  
The darker haired man smiled and slipped his hand into his cloak. His beady eyes fell on the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Where is it then Jason?"  
  
Jason makes a motion with his eyes to the attic.  
  
"Up there, the boy has no idea it's even there. Ye can pick it up tonight. After ye pay a cours."  
  
Sam's eye glitter for a moment.  
  
"Of course. So long as everything is as it should be."  
  
"A cours, if there be one thief ye can trust it's me, Good Ol' Jason Therwell."  
  
Sam smiles slightly and stands.  
  
"all right…two days you got it. Two days."  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Yeah I got it."  
  
'So do I.' Barrel thought as he quietly slipped back into the attic and curled back under his sorry excuse for a blanket and waited for the sun to be truly up before he moved.  
  
He blinked a bit as a shaft of sunlight fell over his eye. He yawned and heard the familiar movements downstairs. He sighed and rolled up his beddings and put on some cloths then headed downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason glared at the slightly pale boy that came down the stairs. EH huffed and set a bowl of grayish soupy gruel on the table.  
  
"eat up." he muttered, "there's a festival in town and we're gonna be busy."  
  
Barrel nodded and quickly finished his breakfast. He leaned back a bit on the chair and gave a very large grin to his benefactor.  
  
"So Jason, where we hitting tonight?"  
  
Jason returned the grin.  
  
"We're hittin' in front of the palace itself. Seems there's something going on there and there'll be a crowd. Oh will there be a crowd, remember Barrel…slow and steady."  
  
Barrel nodded and jumped off the chair heading for the door. He grabbed a scarf and hat and headed into to town. He had to brush up for the night's events.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason waited for the boy to be on the other street then ran up to the attic. Fumbling around an old wooden plank, he hastily lifted it up and pulled out a strong box. He grinned and rubbed his hands together and opened the box. He pulled out the diamond necklace and gave a breathy laugh. Sam would pay highly for it, very high. He stuffed the box and necklace back in the hiding place and headed back downstairs. He walked off towards the other side of town to get a much anticipated bag of money.  
  
~*~   
  
Barrel yawned as he walked back in to the house, his pockets loaded with fruits and breads he had 'borrowed' off the carts. Most importantly to him was some sweets he had snuck off the bakery tray. He snuck back up to his room hoping, but not knowing, that Jason wasn't there.  
  
He sat in the corner on top of his beddings and began to eat, slowly savoring the candy. As he munched happily he noticed a bit of disturbance in the dust on the floor. Curious, he walk over and inspected the wood plank.  
  
'Odd. Never noticed this before, maybe it's the light.' He shrugged and opened the box. He sputtered, his eyes widening like saucers. Inside the dingy little box was a diamond necklace. He gulped and racked his brain. 'When…and…bloody hell…' He glances around quickly and placed the necklace in hi pocket. He hurried over to his pathetic little corner. He gathered up as much as he could and packed it up. He was rich, fuck old Jason. He was probably going to have a heart attack when he found out anyways. Besides…Barrel deserved the money much more then the senile old man.  
  
He climbed down the drain pipe and landed in the cold alley. He glanced around one last time then headed at full run towards the Themes River and Puddle Dock.   
  
~*~  
  
Jason sneered when he entered the house his beady eye shifting left to right. Something was wrong here.  
  
"BOY! BARREL! WHERE ARE YE!? GET DOWN 'ERE AT ONCE! Barrel…" He sneers and storms up towards the attic. "BARREL!"  
  
He stops short and looks from the open and empty trunk to the open window. He looks at the corner his eyes widening as realization sets in.   
  
"The little bastard…HE ROBBED ME!!!!"  
  
Jason rushes out of the house. He steps into the alley his eyes wild. " WHERE ARE YOU BOY!!! YOU HEAR ME AND HEAR ME GOOD!!! I'LL SHOW YE TA ROB FROM JASON THERWELL!!!"  
  
He heads down towards the Themes screaming and shouting along the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Barrel waits nervously on the bridge besides Puddle Dock. He fingers the necklace carefully assuring himself it was still there. He sighed his breath coming out as steam in the cold dusk air. The next boat was due at 7:00...it was 6:30. Half an hour more of freezing then he'd be free. Free to do as he pleased and go where he wanted. With full payment resting inside his coat pocket.  
  
He huddled into his jumper, it was getting colder. He looked into the murky water below. It was pitch black. He shuddered. He hated water, he couldn't swim. But taking the boat to the station was the fastest and safest way he could think of. Not to mention cheapest. He whistled to stay warm and brave and kept an eye out for the fairy.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason heard the merry tune before he saw the boy standing on the bridge. He could see the lights of the distant fairy steadily approaching. So he was trying to escape? Jason chuckled grimly and started for the bridge, his heavy boots sloshing in the puddles as he walked across the cobblestone street.  
  
Barrel stopped his song abruptly and looked about. He'd heard a heavy clunking wet sound. He looked around and saw the hunched figure step out of the fog. His eyes widen when he recognized the gait. Jason.  
  
"I see ye've spotted me boy." Jason said walking onto the bridge. He drew closer to the boy pinning him against the barrier between the walkway and thin air. Barrels eyes grew wider. Jason gave a snort. "Jus' give ol' Jason what he wants and I may be inclined at let ye go wif out 'arm. Don't an well…" His eye flickered to the murky water below.   
  
Barrel panicked, he looked around. He gulped and nodded reaching into his pocket and handing the necklace to Jason.  
  
Jason snatched it out of the boys hands and stuffed it where it belonged, with him. He turned to the paling boy and sneered. "Now…at teach ye a lesson fer stealing from ME BOY!!!"  
  
Barrel reared back on instinct as the wrinkled hand raised to back-hand him across the face. He hit the railing on the bridge and tumbled over the edge. Jason's eyes widen and he made a mad grab for the coat but missed. He watches as the Themes swallowed the pale boy beneath it's inky surface.  
  
~*~  
  
Barrel hit the cold water and sank down. He opened his eyes and looked around desperately. Which way had he fallen in? which way was up?! He panicked and started to swim up, well in the direction he thought was up. He went for a few moment then realized….he was swimming down. His lungs all ready bursting for air he spun around ad started for the surface. His ears were ringing and his eyes began to sting from the pollution in the water. He was getting tired. He could see the moon through the water, he was almost out.   
  
Reaching out the tips of his fingers broke the surface but were jerked back at his pant leg caught on some old fishing equipment. He reached down trying desperately . He gasped drawing water in. He heard a rushing in his ears, his chest felt as if it were on fire. He struggled until his strength gave out. He stretched his hand out as a last effort, then sank back down towards the bottom his eyes rolling back.  
  
~*~  
  
Barrel opened his eyes…well he thought he did anyways. He felt grimy and very slimy. He looked around…he was still underwater. But he was awake. He looked around and saw a grinning face. His eyes widen before he blacked-out once more.  
  
~*~  
  
*hides* You guys are gonna shoot me!!! I'm am soooo sry it took so long to post ^^; But I had lost the inspiration for the fic. Don't know how I got it back buts I did ^(^_^)^ Hope you enjoyed it. There may be a short epilogue then this fic is over ^^. 


End file.
